Bubbly Warm Feeling
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Princess's lousy attempt to get one of the Rowdyruff boys as her date at her huge upcoming house party results in Buttercup's first kiss with Butch. The kiss rocks her world and leaves her with a weird fluttery feeling that only the green Ruff can fix. The question is: Will he fix it?
1. Surprise Kiss

**How to Get Rid of the Bubbly Warm Feeling...ONESHOT!...**

**Ok, maybe it's actually going to be a two-shot.**

Buttercup was in her room, laying down on her plush carpet. There was a lot going on in her mind. And there was this warm and bubbly feeling whenever she caught sight of or thought about her counterpart. It all started about a week ago, during lunch break in the school cafeteria.

She and her sisters were sitting down at their usual table with the Rowdyruffs accompanying them. That would have been chaotic about nine months ago, but ever since Bubbles had started to grow fond of Boomer, and then the two of them eventually started dating, the Rowdyruffs were automatically into their group.

They had let go of their crime life about a year ago claiming it was becoming too boring and predictable, too easy, nowadays.

Blossom and Brick were still trying hard to simply be civil around each other for the sake of their siblings, but for the last four months, they`d actually started to get along. There were more smiles and laughs, but this time they were genuine. And it was no mistaking that Brick would occasionally flirt for a little moment, and then Blossom would blush and say something just as sassy back.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the thought of them. They were bound to realize it and get together one day. But things between her and Butch were different. Butch was not a super adorably sweet person like Boomer, nor was he a cool, expressionlessly calm person like Brick who only showed his other side to his siblings and his counterpart.

Butch was open to everyone and Buttercup usually droned out half his words at the lunch table due to his constant blabbering about which girl did what today, how many girls he`d eyed, how each girl was, blah blah blah.

While Boomer complimented his counterpart and kept her in their own little bubble full of hugs and kisses and Brick was in his own little world arguing about something silly with Blossom and maybe tossing in a couple of comments that made her gape at him in shock while her cheeks tinged pink, Butch was always yakking on about every other girl in the school except Buttercup, who usually just rolled her eyes and droned out his words as she ate her lunch like it was routine and then got up and left.

His brothers, mostly Boomer, always nagged at him to go make the first move, but he always just shrugged it off...well, in front of her, anyway.

But then about a week ago, during lunch, Princess had just come up to their table snickering and plopped down next to Brick, stroking his arm as she got ready to give her speech. Blossom crossed her arms as she awaited her nonsense while Brick wrinkled his nose out of disgust and scooted away from Princess, closer to Butch.

"Well, my daddy is going to throw a HUGE house party just for me, and guess what?"

All six of the superpowered teens rolled their eyes, even Butch. He had this annoyed expression cross his face ever since Princess had arrived.

"I HAVE to have the three most hottest boys ever at my party. What would my reputation even BE if I DIDN'T invite them?"

"Dirt," Bubbles muttered. Boomer and the rest of the table almost cracked up at this, but they managed to keep a straight face. Princess scowled at her.

"Hmph," she huffed," Well, ANYWAYS, I still need a date, and there isn't a way to take all three of you together, so one lucky boy will get to be my date."

"Pfft, lucky," Buttercup muttered," More like hell".

Princess batted her eyes. Boomer immediately refused, linking arms with Bubbles. Princess clung on to Brick, who instantly said no. "But Bricky, you have to come," Princess whined.

Blossom looked ready to barf at the mention of "Bricky."

"I know."

Blossom turned to look at the boy with a disapproving frown.

"And you can't come without a date," Princess pressed.

"Exactly."

"And?"

"Well, duh, I'm going. But not with you, obviously," and then Brick made sure to lock eyes with Blossom and gave her a pointed look before winking.

Blossom almost instantly understood and widened her eyes as she quickly looked down at her lap, trying to hide the blush that was dusting her cheeks. Obviously, Princess didn't notice.

"But whyyy?" she whined.

Brick shook her off his arm and pushed her off before shrugging and picking up his sandwich. "Sorry," he said simply as he closed his eyes and took a bite. Princess turned to look at Butch, who scrunched up his face and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hell, no!" he cried. Princess scowled at him. "Then which lousy slut are you gonna go with? Her?" she demanded haughtily, pointing at the green puff next to him. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, Princess," she muttered," Nice joke."

"Know what, Princess, that's not a bad idea."

Buttercup choked on her juice as Boomer smirked, giving Butch a pointed look."

"WHAT?!" Princess screeched. "What?!" Buttercup demanded. "There's nothing even going ON between you two!" Princess cried.

"Wanna bet on it?" "Fifty dollars!"

Since the greens were next to each other, Butch turned, lifted her chin with one hand and cupped her face with the other, and kissed her full-on, leaving Buttercup frozen in shock, eyes wide. Princess gritted her teeth and stomped off. "HMPH!" she huffed angrily. Butch continued to kiss Buttercup until they both had to let go for air. When they did, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and all the superpowered teens got up, Buttercup more quickly than the others.

Boomer slapped Butch on the back. "Nice call, man," he said, before walking his way to get books for his next class from his locker where Bubbles would be waiting to give him his hourly dose of kisses, since the Blue's were assigned to lockers that were next to each other.

For the rest of the day, Buttercup avoided eye contact with her counterpart, and when she went home, tried to drone out all the squeals and giggles from Bubbles and Blossom, respectively. Buttercup swallowed her bite of banana and gave Blossom a pointed look.

"You should laugh," she said, "Ever wondered who Brick's going with?"

That instantly shut Blossom up as she glared at her sister."Oooh, is Blossom jealous?" Bubbles asked eagerly, pushing up her face right next to her sister's. "No, Ditto," said Buttercup, pushing Bubbles' face away with her hand, "Brick's going with HER. At least, that's what he's planning to do."

Bubbles frowned at Buttercup. "How do YOU know?" she asked suspiciously. "Just watch," Buttercup snorted, "Right, Blossom?" Blossom blushed and frowned. "No," she said.

"Reaally?"

Buttercup made sure to extend he "really" and tried to put it as sarcastic as possible as she floated past her sister up the stairs. "When you feel like chillin', I'll be up in my room," and then Buttercup zipped to her room in a quick flash of green, leaving a streak of light behind her.

And that was Buttercup's new routine for the past week. Wake up, go to school, avoid Butch, fly home, and live through the annoying gossip of your two sisters. Oh, and then flop exhaustedly on your bed after you're done.

Thinking back, the puff wondered why she didn't just push him at the start. _I mean,_ she thought, _if it were any other boy, I would've sent him flying across the cafeteria with a black eye and a broken nose._ Buttercup would've probably landed herself in a month's worth of detention, but it would've been worth it to send the school a message. Don't try anything with Buttercup Utonium, unless you think you can take her on.

Any person who thought such was sorely mistaken. _Except maybe Butch, _Buttercup added as an afterthought before yawning.

It was getting late, and besides, she had school in the morning, too. Waking up to Blossom yelling at her in the morning while she was still in bed was not the greatest start to a day. Buttercup yawned again. _Don't mess with Buttercup Utonium_, she thought. "Except maybe Butch," the puff mumbled softly, before drifting into sleep with a happy smile on her face.


	2. Served with Drama

**Actually scratch that, This is going to be a three-shot... ENJOY!**

The next morning, Buttercup woke up with a start as her alarm beeped super loudly. "Urrngh," she groaned sleepily. Blossom must have turned up the sound while she was sleeping or something, 'cause her stupid alarm clock never rang THIS loud. It'd be a surprise if the whole house still managed to sleep through it.

Buttercup whacked the top of the clock with such a force that the whole thing went dead.

"Stupid clock," she muttered, dragging herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Today was a Friday, which meant that she only had one more day to go through before kicking off to the weekend. It also meant that tomorrow was Saturday, the 17th, and Saturday the 17th meant Princess's awful house party, which no doubt her sisters would be attending, even though they all agreed that it was going to be the worst part in history.

Bubbles was absolutely giddy. Even though everybody already knew Boomer would be taking the Blue puff, he still went ahead and asked her anyway, being the sweet and caring gentleman that he was.

Blossom refused to show her ecstasy, but even she was excited, although everyone could tell she was still a little mad at Brick for asking her the way he did in public.

It was about two days ago, after school, while Blossom was packing up all her things at her locker. Brick was nearby, surrounded by a group of girls, all tugging at him to take one of them to the party. Blossom wrinkled her nose in disapproval as she walked past them. _Pathetic people_, she thought.

"Go with me, Brick," said one girl, batting her lashes, "We'll have a wonderful time together."

"No, go with me!" Another interrupted. "It'll be very 'fun'," she cooed suggestively.

_Ew_, thought Blossom,_ Who would even want to do that? And with Brick of all people? _Who knew when he last took a BATH.

In an instant, the Ruff was suddenly beside her and draped his arm over shoulder. "Sorry, ladies," he said, flashing a smirk at his fans, "But I guess I'm already taken." Blossom froze as he continued to smirk, now at her.

"Wh-what?"

"You ARE gonna go to the party with me, right?" Brick asked.

Blossom blushed. "W-well...I-I," she stuttered.

Brick gave her a smug smile as she fidgeted with the strap of her bag. Blossom glared at him for putting him in such a situation. The Ruff fought back a snicker. "Crowds waiting, Red," he whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Y-yes," Blossom answered quietly.

"What was that? I don't think the other ladies got it," said Brick, having an internal battle to not burst into laughter at the expression on the Puff's face. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from cracking. Blossom looked ready to strangle the boy but couldn't due to the small groupie behind them. She wanted to wipe the smug smirk he wore right off his face.

"I said YES, you asshole," she said louder before pushing Brick off as she stomped away in embarrassment. Brick smirked, content. His wanna-be-fans slowly dispersed, muttering about how unfair it was.

"Hey, life is unfair, ladies," he called out to them, "Don't get too caught up about it."

"She's a stuck-up snob," one of them said to him before stalking off. "Yeah, she'll dump you in the next hour," another muttered.

_How are you any better? _Brick thought to himself. All these girls wanted from him was his looks, and the only reason he tolerated them all was because the larger his group of fans, the more his reputation would increase. Besides, he's had a thing for the pink Puff since the first of high school. These girls were all but nothing to him. They could kill themselves for all he cared.

Meanwhile, Blossom had quickly flown home, dying from embarrassment the whole way. And when she finally DID go home, first thing the puff did was scream into her pillow for a good ten minutes before finally shutting up, considering that her muffled screams might start to scare the professor.

Buttercup spit out the toothpaste that was in her mouth and took a handful of water, swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it back out and left the bathroom. She changed out of her green flannel pajamas and put on a green half-sleeve shirt that said 'Peace Out' in black sparkly letters with a pink peace sign between the words 'peace' and 'out' and black tights with small green streaks running up the side. The green part was all covered in glitter. Lot's of glitter.

Buttercup brushed a few bangs of her ebony hair away from her eyes and secured one of the longer pieces with a green star. The hairclip (a gift from Bubbles) stood out in her black and brought out the green in her eyes even more.

The puff smiled, happy with how she looked, and grabbed her bag before zipping downstairs. _Just one more day,_ she thought. Buttercup didn't admit to herself about what she really meant, whether if it was one more day until the party, or one more day until school was over for the weekend.

Both of her sisters seemed happy for the party, but was she? Buttercup couldn't tell. And it didn't help that she knew her sisters would be going with the Ruffs. In truth, Buttercup didn't really mind them. It was just that that one kiss Butch had given her a week ago had really knocked her for six.

And to think he had the guts to not do anything about it and just leave her there with her feelings. The pit of her stomach was a bubbling mess and the flutters went all the way up to her chest because of him. _Him and that stupid kiss,_ Buttercup thought.

She'd never be herself again if that freakin' Ruff didn't do anything about it. Just how much longer could she avoid him for? The rest of her life? Buttercup snorted. "I wish," she muttered as she floated into the kitchen to grab herself her breakfast.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The Puff couldn't keep it to herself anymore. It would drive her crazy. Either Butch do something about it today, or she finally confronts him and gives him a whack on the head.

Buttercup sighed. _Boys make life so _confusing_,_ she thought.

As Buttercup approached the kitchen table with her breakfast in hand, Bubbles, who was already there, gave her a once-over before squealing happily and jumping out of her chair to give her sister a hug. Hug was an understatement. It was more of a DEATH-squeeze.

"Oh my god, BUTTERCUP!" she cried/yelled, "You look amazing!" Blossom looked over wondering why Bubbles was screaming and smiled. "Someone's dressed to impress," she teased.

Buttercup blushed at the compliments. "Oh, shut up," she muttered, sitting down.

At school, Buttercup was barely able to focus, not that she did normally, but STILL. She had the worst case of jitters EVER. And did it help that she had to stare at the back of her counterpart's head, all day, every day? WHY?

At least gym was her time to break free. But today, Buttercup Utonium, the toughest puff, seem ed to be running the SLOWEST.

TWEEET!

"Yo, Puff!" the coach called out to her, "What is up with you today? You're a supernatural person with superspeed, yet you're going the SLOWEST?"

Buttercup smiled sheepishly as she floated in the air. The hours went by, and before she knew it, there was only 15 minutes left before their last class ended. Their Physics teacher, , was wrapping things up. "That physics homework is due on Tuesday, and don't forget, You have your physics test next Thursday!"

Buttercup groaned. She totally forgot. And their English teacher revealed some sort of new English paper assignment that she expected to have by Wednesday. Great. She was gonna be swamped this weekend. And that party, too...

Princess couldn't pick any worse days for throwing a party, could she.

Buttercup groaned again. And staring at the back of Butch's big head was NOT getting any easier. She was pretty sure by now that the Ruff would nothing today, so she started preparing to give him that whack. _Ten more minutes, you Loser,_ she thought,_ and then I'll knock YOU for six...with my fist._

When the bell rang, Buttercup immediately stood up and started walking towards the doors just as Butch started to say something to her.

"Hey, Buttercup, I was just-"

"If it's about another one of your Butch-Wanna-Be's, then I don't wanna hear it," Buttercup interrupted, holding up her hand to silence him.

"Buttercup?" Butch questioned as the Puff stomped off.

"The nerve of that person," Buttercup muttered to herself as she sorted through all the stuff in her locker. "Always waiting until the last minute."

She slammed the locker shut only to jump out of surprise when she met with Butch's idiotic face, leaning against the metal. Buttercup glared at her counterpart as he snickered.

"Get lost," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Chill, BC. Thought your sister was the ice queen," said Butch.

"Quit it on the comebacks," Buttercup snapped, "I really don't wanna deal with you right now."

"But Butterbaby, you know I can deal with you any time of the day, right?"

"Don't call me Butterbaby."

"As you wish, Cupcake."

"Butch," Buttercup growled warningly.

"Aww, Cupcake's getting maad," Butch cooed.

"Butch, just SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled. The Ruff sighed. "You're no fun," he pouted.

After a while, his green eyes lit up again.

"Soo, Butters. Wanna go to that party of Princess's with me?" Butch asked. Buttercup's eyes flashed as she glared at him and tried to sidestep her way out.

Butch blocked her. "Excuse me? I think I asked a question." Buttercup sighed exasperatedly.

"You know the party is TOMORROW, right?"

"Yeah? That's why I'm asking."

"NOW?" the puff asked incredulously.

"Yeah?"

"Wow, Butch. Just, wow."

"What?" Butch asked, confused.

"You really wait until the last minute, don't you."

"And?"

"You're an idiot, Butch," Buttercup muttered, "A real idiot."

"Did I do something wrong?" Butch asked, tailing her. Buttercup growled.

"Y'know, I don't live in your head. I won't know if you don't tell me."

"And why would you need to know Butch? Since when?" Buttercup snapped back. "Owch, stab in the heart," said Butch, wincing.

Buttercup whipped back at him and glared.

"What has gotten your guard up so bad? What did I do wrong? For Pete's sake, just tell me, already!"

"For goodness sake, Butch, If you don't want to be in these sort of situations, then don't just kiss a girl and then walk away like nothing happened for all the days that follow after!"

"Wh-what?"

Buttercup inched closer to his face and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You heard me. Don't just kiss a girl and pretend nothing happened," she growled menacingly.

"B-Buttercup, what are you talking about?"

"Use your brain and figure it out," Buttercup spat as she turned around and continued to walk away, muttering to herself. "Ridiculous. Just plain ridiculous."

"Butters, hold up!" Butch called. Buttercup ignored him. Butch thought about everything she'd said and repeated their entire conversation in his head when he finally realized what Buttercup was talking about and why she was so grouchy. _Don't just kiss a girl and pretend nothing happened._ That kiss in the cafeteria. His eyes widened in realization as he grabbed onto his counterpart's wrist in attempt to get her attention.

"B-Buttercup, I-"

Buttercup wrenched her hand away before turning to face the boy one last time.

"If you don't want your face rearranged next I see you, I suggest you go and fix the mess you created, and you haven't got all day."

And then the Puff bolted off up into the sky in a flash of green.

"Buttercup, wait!" Butch called, running a hand through his air. He sped off after her. Boy, was he in a mess. And what a mess it was.


	3. Making Up

**Here's Chapter Three! Let me know what you think! ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercup flew faster once she saw Butch follow her.

"Buttercup, wait!" he called again.

Buttercup made no move to slow down.

"Listen to me!" Butch cried out again, flying faster to catch up to her. "Look, if I knew," he began, "I wouldn't have-"

"What?" Buttercup yelled angrily, "Left me to be laughed at by everyone?"

"What?" asked Butch, confused, "Nobody was laughing!"

"What do YOU know?!" Buttercup screamed as she flew faster than she ever had before; Anything just to get a distance between her and Butch. At this rate, both of them could circle the whole globe just chasing each other.

Everything was a blur as tears stung her eyes. Buttercup just wanted some time to herself to think things through. Why she felt like crying, she didn't know.

"Buttercup, please!" Butch called, "Stop!" She was going to hurt herself like that, Butch just knew.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He yelled out to her, "If I could've just gotten a word with you-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" the Puff screamed at him, "Save your lame ass excuses for some other girl!"

Butch sighed. The girl was so stubborn, but it was also partially his fault for creating this mess in the first place. Why couldn't he have just _asked_ her out like a normal person instead of randomly kissing her?

"Slow down!" He shouted, getting tired of chasing, "Your gonna hurt yourself!"

"And why would _you _care?"

That was it. Butch had it. This was getting too far. He came close enough to her to bump her out of focus and scooped her up.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Buttercup cried, squirming around in his grasp.

Butch smirked at her fuming face. "I don't think so, Babe."

Buttercup growled, "Don't call me Babe! And get your stupid hands off of me!"

Butch widened his smirk as he thought about how he should do things to get the girl in his arms to listen to him.

"Why aren't you letting go?!" Buttercup demanded, "Let go of me NOW!"

"When you promise you'll head back home...without trying to lose me," said Butch, grinning slyly.

Buttercup huffed. "Like I would do as _you say_," she muttered.

Butch sighed again and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Look," he said more softly now that he had her attention, trying to reason with her, "If you just think about it-"

"I _already_ told-"

"-then you'd _see_ that I _couldn't_ because you've been avoiding me the whole week!' Butch continued, interrupting his counterpart.

Buttercup glared at him. "And?" she asked bitterly, "Don't say you were trying with all your might to explain what and why you did that in the cafeteria."

"W-well-" Butch stuttered, looking downwards.

"Admit it, Butch. You were avoiding me just as much. You had no clue what to do so you thought brushing it off and pretending nothing happened would work. You know it.

You're a coward and you realized it was the wrong call, so you _avoided_ me the whole damn week! You screwed up, big deal, but you never thought of what it could've done to _me_! You screwed _me _up, and I've been waiting the whole entire seven days for you to tell me something! And guess what? You choose to ask ten minutes before I go home!" Buttercup burst, breathing heavily, before turning her back to the boy.

"Just leave," she told him.

Butch felt awful. He really _was_ a coward. "Buttercup, I... Alright, I admit. I'm a coward. I'm the world's worst moronic idiot ever. I admit it, alright? OK, I _was_ a little shocked at what I did, and yes, I tried to avoid you for a few days because it was embarrassing, but TRUST me when I say I TRIED.

I got over it after a couple days, but you were still avoiding me like the plague. It was as if you suddenly forgot I was even there! Heck, you might as well just have forgotten I _existed_ while you were at it! But you cannot say that I don't care."

Buttercup stared at him. Her arms were still crossed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there like that, okay? I was a mess myself. How was I supposed to explain anything to you of all people when I barely could make coherent sentences to explain things to myself? I do care, Buttercup, but it's not always easy to show it, especially when it comes to you."

Buttercup started frowning again.

"So why didn't you make a move before? Your brothers are constantly nagging at you, all day everyday, and yet all you do is shrug it off," said the Puff.

"In front of _you_," Butch added, "Explain how I would do what you just asked? Ask Boomer how he does things and give you flowers like he would to Bubbles? Ha, imagine Buttercup accepting flowers! Or maybe take Brick's advice and shower you with clothes and candy? You wouldn't even take a second glance. So just how am I supposed to do it?

And when an opportunity presents itself, you take it instead of sitting around and wondering how to do things!...Even if it might end up to be the worst idea ever..." Butch trailed off.

Buttercup sighed, looking as if she was debating on what to do. Finally, she turned to Butch.

"OK, so we've both made mistakes. Now what?"

"Now you accompany me to Princess's party!" Butch answered cheerfully.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as a smile threatened to spill onto her features. She tried to hold it in.

"You're an idiot," she muttered.

"I'm _your_ idiot," Butch corrected.

Buttercup face-palmed. "Ugh.

"Aww, love you too, Cupcake," Butch teased.

"I hate you."

"But ya love me anyway," Butch finished, grinning as held out his hand. Buttercup eyed it warily.

"I promise you, Buttercup, I'm sorry. Let's forgive and forget, okay?" said Butch. "Come on. It's not like you're gonna decline it anyway," he smirked, slightly shaking his outstretched hand.

Buttercup scowled at him for winning it his way but nevertheless, shyly took his hand. As soon as she did, Butch pulled her into a kiss and it was so quick the Puff was barely able to register what was happening until she found herself kissing the Ruff back.

When they broke apart Butch chuckled at how deep his counterpart's blush was becoming and she scowled at him. "I thought you liked green better," he teased, referring to her face.

"Shut up," she muttered, snuggling in closer to hide her face.

Butch continued snickering so Buttercup punched him on the shoulder.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" she cried.

"What?" said Butch, still chuckling.

"Loser," she muttered.

"What can I say?" said the Ruff, "I'm a man of many-mmph!"

Buttercup cut him off with a kiss and Butch couldn't say he minded, even if she'd cut him off. At least she hadn't interrupt him with a punch or something. Butch was grateful.

When they broke apart for air, both teens flushed as they breathed in.

"Sooo, I guess you won't be rearranging my face next time you see me, huh? OW!"

Buttercup whacked him hard on the head before sweetly placing a small kiss on his cheek. "We'll see about that," she answered, voice as sweet as syrup.

"Some puff you are," Butch muttered under his breath, "First you hit me, then you kiss me."

"What was that?" Buttercup asked, smirking.

"N-nothing, Nothing! It was nothing!" Butch cried out.

The puff laughed as he pouted. "Come on!" he complained.

Buttercup continued laughing and Butch stopped pouting to watch her laugh. He stared at her and realized he'd missed seeing her be herself. It felt good.

Buttercup noticed him staring. "What are _you _staring at?" she asked. Butch ignored her.

"So we all good now?" he asked instead.

"I dunno. Are we?"

"Buttercup."

"Fine, maybe. Like I said, I dunno. You didn't actually apologize..."

"What?!" Butch cried, "I didn't _apologize_?!"

Buttercup shrugged.

The Ruff grumbled under his breath about the girl being crazy as he and said girl floated down. Once their feet touched the ground, Butch got down on one knee and took hold of his counterpart's hand.

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened this past week and I can't be more sorry and it'd be an honor to have you as my date for Princess's going-to-be-awful-no-doubt- house party. Actually, not really an honor, but it'd be cool BUT WHATEVER THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Butch rambled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes but she could feel the smile playing on her lips.

"So will you go with me?"

"It's go _out_ with me, but since you're not asking for me to be your girlfr-

"Oh, and that, too!" Butch added, grinning.

"Oh my god," she muttered, "You are_ such _a loser!" But Buttercup was smiling anyway.

"And continuing on-"

"There's _more_?" Buttercup teased. Butch blushed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he muttered, before sucking in a breath.

"And that you're the most perfect girl I've ever seen and I'll stop rambling about all the other girls at the lunch table because I never really liked any of them anyway and I just wanted to poke a reaction out of you but it never worked because you looked like you were droning me out or something and even then you looked really pretty even though sometimes you looked downright horrible like that time you were wearing pink frills and I wanted to tell you that frills looked awful on you and yeah what was I saying again? Oh, yes, and I can't be sorrier for what's happened. And saying all this is killing me right now but I'm doing it anyway because I'd also die for you...not really, though, but you get the point, right?"

Buttercup gaped at him with wide eyes before trying to find her words.

"Oh my- oh my g- you.. Butch, okay... okay ONE, get up. You're not proposing to me or something so stop kneeling down one leg. TWO, what the hell?"

Butch got up and grinned wide. "I meant everything," he said cheerfully.

Buttercup continued staring at him.

"You know Cupcake, you can always take a picture. It'll last longer," Butch added cheekily.

Cupcake triggered something in Buttercup's mind because then she went roaring.

"IT'S BUTTERCUP!"

"Yikes, _Girl_!"

"It's _Buttercup_," the Puff deadpanned, "Don't ever call me that again!"

"Yeah, whatever, Buttface," Butch tossed back dismissively, "Race ya back to Townsville!"

"Oh, you're on," said Buttercup, opting to ignore Butch call her Buttface as her eyes glinted mischievously.

Butch eyed her. "You think you can beat _me_?" he chuckled.

Buttercup sped off. "See yaaaa!" she yelled back.

"Wha-Hey! You cheated!" Butch cried, racing after her, "Cheater!"

Buttercup laughed. "You snooze, you lose!" she cackled.

"I wasn't snoozing, you took off without telling!" Butch protested, catching up to her.

"Your problem. Oof, Hey! Who's cheating now?!" The Ruff had tackled his counterpart in midair and bumped her out as he went ahead. I was his turn to cackle now. "Later, Loser!" he called.

"Who you calling loser, Pigface!" Buttercup called back, right on his tail. Butch grabbed her and flung her off. The Puff zoomed ahead of him.

"Thaaanks!" she yelled.

"Oops," said Butch. He'd accidentally thrown her _forward_ instead. "I'm so stupid. Stupid stupid _stupid!" _he muttered, trying in vain to catch up.

Buttercup sniggered as she touched down on top of Townsville's tallest skyscraper.

"Ha!" she cried in triumph, "I win!"

Butch landed a couple seconds later, frowning.

"Told ya I could beat ya!" the Puff announced proudly.

"That's only 'cause you got a boost," said Butch, crossing his arms as he watched her dance about.

Buttercup bounced over to him. "Exactly!" she said, giving him a quick peck.

Butch shrugged as he dropped his arms out of his stance. "Meh. If letting you win means I get a free kiss, then I guess it was at least worth it."

Buttercup smacked him and he winced. "Not worth that, though," he added, rubbing the spot, and Buttercup laughed.

"Grow up," she chuckled.

Butch rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

* * *

**Whew! Finally got that down! Feel free to PM me or just leave a review, because I'll be sure to check it out! Whichever works, y'know? 'Till next time!**


	4. Party Prep

**I have been absent on this for a while, so a little something before the long awaited finale! (Which I still don't know when I'll be writing.) Anyways, enough of my boring author's note; Enjoy!**

* * *

It was finally the day of Princess' party and the Utonium household was currently in chaos. The Girls were running up a storm with the Professor smack in the center as his eyes constantly flicked from one daughter to another as they spun circles around him through the house.

"I can't find my choker!" Bubbles cried desperately as she yanked out every drawer in the house.

"Where's my ribbon?" yelled Blossom, "I swear I left it right here!"

Bubbles stopped in mid-panic to point over to the island counter. "Oh, that's _yours_? I thought it was scrap so I put it in a box," she said innocently.

"_Scrap_? You thought it was _scrap_?" Blossom cried incredulously, "How did a satin piece of cloth I wear literally _everyday_ look like scrap to you?"

Buttercup snickered as Bubbles shrugged casually. "Well, it's made out of satin, for one. You never wear satin bows in your hair. They always slip off," she said as Blossom put her hands on her hips,

"Two, it's white, and you only ever wear pink or red. Aaand, this was a plain piece of _ribbon_. You wear pre-made bows, not slips of fabric waiting for you to twine itself into your hair," Bubbles finished matter-of-factly.

Blossom sighed. "Fine, but still," she muttered, "Now where'd you put it? I'm gonna reinforce my dress in some places."

"I'll tell you but you've got to help me find my choker first! Where is my choker?!" Bubbles yelled as she remembered what she'd been doing and resumed her panicking and shuffling through the drawers, "I literally picked everything out already yesterday and now I can't find it!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes before noticing something glint out of the corner of her eye and started walking over to it. Sitting like the greatest treasure in the world on top of the shelf was a box full of necklaces and when Buttercup picked it up she could specifically see three different chokers on top of all the others as if someone had purposely picked them out.

"Uhh, Bubbles? I think I found it," she called as Bubbles instantly froze.

"You did?!" she practically yelled as she leaped over to see, "Oh my god you did! Thanks, Buttercup, you're a life saver!"

"Quite literally," the Puff muttered before yelping out.

Bubbles jumped onto her in ecstasy and gave her a big hug, which Buttercup desperately tried to squeeze herself out of. Blossom laughed.

"Thanks...Bubbles...you can let, go of_ me now_!" she wheezed, before sucking in like a vacuum once the Puff let go. "Sorry," she giggled, before almost yanking the box out of the tomboy's hands.

"Ungh, now I gotta decide which one to wear!" Bubbles groaned as she looked down at its contents. The Puff looked at the rest of her family. "Girls, help me here!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as the Professor chuckled. "Best you give her advice before she goes out wearing _all_ of them," he said.

"True," Buttercup muttered.

Bubbles picked up a simple and plain navy blue choker (which looked more like an ordinary ribbon than anything) in one hand and a blue choker with silver spikes in the other. "Which one do I wear?" she complained as she held them up for her sisters to see.

"Oh God, neither!" said Buttercup, shielding her eyes to exaggerate her point.

"The plain one is just _too_ plain. You need something a bit more fancy if you want to wear it with the dress you're gonna wear," said Blossom, shaking her head at the first choker Bubbles held up.

"And that one looks like a _dog _collar," Buttercup added, referring to the necklace with silver spikes.

"Buttercup!" Blossom chided. "What?" asked Bubbles.

"What? You can't deny it _doesn't_ look like a dog collar," said Buttercup as she defended herself, "I'm being honest, Bubs. Don't wear that."

"There are nicer ways to convey the message, Buttercup," said Blossom.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Imma go get a sna-AH!"

Bubbles yanked on Buttercup's arm to prevent her from going to the pantry. "No snacks before the party!" she commanded.

"And why not?" the Puff demanded.

"Because it'll ruin your appetite for the party food!"

"Please. I never lose appetite for _food_. Hell, the only reason I _go_ to parties is for the food," Buttercup snorted, "And you're actually expecting to be able to _eat_ any of the food they serve at Princess' dumbass party? At least let me gorge up on some real deals before I have to hit off with the fakes."

"Buttercup, that's not nice," said Blossom sternly, "And mind your language."

Buttercup ignored her.

"C'mon guys, you can't argue with me on this one. The food is bound to be disgusting. It always has. So _I'm_ gonna go fill my stomach with well-deserved food _here_ before I have to chuck it out at the sight of those no-doubt-gonna-be-awful desserts and you can feel free to join me as well unless you'd like to taste-test over _there_ and possibly die of the poison Princess put inside."

"Okay, now your exaggerating," said Blossom.

"Whatever, fine. Have it your way," Bubbles muttered, "I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." Buttercup smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" she called as she ran to the pantry. Blossom rolled her eyes before her gaze drifted to the clock.

"Oh, shoot!" she hissed, "The boys will be here in two hours!"

Bubbles turned around to face her. "Two hours?!" she squawked, "That's hardly any time!"

"I know!" Blossom cried, and the panicking wild atmosphere in the Utonium household living room returned.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Buttercup muttered, before calling the Professor to aid her in her search of a snack, "PROFESSOR! Do we have any more tuna?" she yelled.

The Professor dashed back and forth, trying to keep pace with his daughters as he tried to tell them something, before slumping down defeatedly against the wall. "Girls. Girls, listen," he tried in vain, "I'm going to- Girls, are you listening?"

"Uh-huh?" Bubbles muttered absentmindedly.

The Professor groaned, before yelling out to catch their attention. "Blossom, Blossom? Bubbles, I'm talking to you guys! Arrr-GIRLS!"

The room fell into silence as all the three girls turned their heads to look at their father figure. Buttercup poked her head out of the pantry. "Did you call us?" she asked.

The man sighed before speaking. "Yes. Yes I did. Girls, listen. I'm going to a convention for the weekend and won't be back until tomorrow night, possibly Monday morning, so-" Bubbles gasped. "You're _leaving_?" she interrupted.

"I know I probably should've...told you earlier but you all seemed so busy I couldn't find the time. Now, I expect you all to be responsible while I'm away and absolutely no parties. You may have a sleepover with your friends but no more than _four _people. And they better use the guest room, especially if you tend to bring over any, ahem, _males_."

The Professor looked specifically at Buttercup when he said the last part because he knew his middle daughter spent more time with boys than with any girls. In fact, he hardly remembered ever seeing her hang out with a girl aside from her sisters. So just as a precaution, y'know.

"You are to call me if anything happens-which I hope will not- and refrain yourselves from doing anything reckless." Again, he looked at Buttercup.

"Why is all this about me?" she huffed.

"I just want you all to be safe. I'm ensuring the safety of my little girls. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you," the Professor answered affectionately, "I want you to take good care of yourselves and know that I'm only a few clicks away."

"I love you, Professor. Please come back safely, okay?" Bubbles sniffled.

"Of course, Honey. Now, shouldn't your _dates_ be here soon?"

"OH! Shoot, I forgot _again_!" cried Blossom. The Professor smiled. His girls were growing up so fast, when Buttercup cleared her throat. "Now about the tuna?" she said.

Blossom went to head upstairs and stopped to look at her funny. "What do you need _tuna_ for?" she asked.

"I wasn't asking _you_, I was asking the _Professor_," Buttercup answered.

Blossom glared at her.

"Ugh, duh. I'm gonna make myself a sandwich? What else?"

Blossom grit her teeth at her sister's attitude. "Know what? Just forget it," she snapped, muttering to herself as she stomped up, "Way to kill a good mood."

Buttercup glared after her as Bubbles continued wailing in the background about not being able to find the perfect choker to go with her dress before turning back to the Professor expectantly.

"Now, can you _please _help with the tuna?" said Buttercup, "I'm STARVING! And I 'aint eating at the party so I need something to fill my stomach with!"

The professor sighed, "Yes, sweetie. Coming," he mumbled exhaustedly. Having three daughters were too much sometimes, no matter how dearly he loved each of them. "A little vacation would do me some good after that convention," he muttered to himself quietly so that none of his daughters with _superhearing_ could catch, "God knows I would love a break."

Buttercup whirled her head around to face him. "You're taking a _vacation _afterwards?!" she asked incredulously, "I need a break from these two as well!" she complained.

The professor sighed. So much for them not hearing.

* * *

"Girls, the boys are here!" the Professor called out tiredly.

Bubbles flounced over. "Yeah?" she asked, peering past him at the doorway, "Boomer!" she squealed upon sight of her elegantly-dressed boyfriend.

The Ruff smiled. "You look gorgeous," he told her. Bubbles blushed. "Aww, I'm flattered. You don't look bad yourself," she replied.

Buttercup looked at her sheepish counterpart with a smug grin as he tugged at the collar of his tuxedo. "I didn't even know you would _own _one of those things," she smirked.

Butch blushed. "I don't, okay!" he protested indignantly, "The sap got me into one of his!"

Buttercup pretended to examine him carefully. "Oh yeah?" she finally drawled out, teasing, "But I don't think Boomer would look good in a green tux."

Butch blushed harder as his brother chuckled. "Ok, so I bought one, big deal!" he cried, "You should talk. You're wearing a _dress_. How many people did it take to wrestle you into _that_?"

Now Buttercup blushed as she scowled at her counterpart. "It's just a halter neck," she mumbled, looking away irritably, "And it's _not _a _dress_. Stop gaping."

Butch smirked at her. "Oh, then what is it then?" he challenged.

Bubbles squealed as she jumped on her. "It's a green sequined halter top which I made her wear such a pretty flouncy skirt with!" she cried.

"I hate this stupid skirt!" the girly tomboy growled, "She would not let me- in fact, she _stole_ my tights and hid them so that I couldn't wear it!"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Please," she snorted, "Do you know how awful those would look on you standing next to Butch wearing a _tux_? Tights and tux's do NOT go with each other."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Fashionista coming through," she muttered.

"Well, I don't know if I've ever seen you wearing such a thing," Butch smirked, "The great Buttercup, in a dress! How's those battles gonna come along, hmm? Punching baddies in a skirt?"

"You're wearing a _tuxedo_," Buttercup retorted, "Why isn't the apocalypse starting yet?"

Butch rolled his eyes.

"Where's Blossom?" asked Boomer.

"Probably powdering her face exclusively for her _grand entrance_," Buttercup muttered.

"Oh hush, Buttercup," said Bubbles, "You haven't seen the least of how she looks!" Buttercup rolled her eyes again. "I don't think I want to," she retorted, "You probably made her look _hideous_."

Suddenly, Blossom walked by, apparently unaware of the Boys' presence as she talked out loud something along the lines of "_missing ribbon"_ or such, when she noticed the little group standing at the door.

Buttercup gaped at her appearance as Bubbles smirked. "You were saying?" she asked her smugly.

Blossom wore a gorgeous pink dress with golden lacing and a little bit of bling that made her look like an angel and her hair was left out of its usual ponytail, falling straight down with a golden glittery headband that looked like a halo on her head.

Brick's mouth dropped open as he openly stared at his counterpart.

Blossom blushed meekly as she caught everyone staring at her, not even trying to mask their amazement. "Wow, Blossom, you're- I don't even know what to say!" said Bubbles.

"You're glamorous!" cried Boomer.

"Oh, jeez, I really don't-" Blossom began when Butch interrupted her by smacking Brick on the back, shaking him out of his stupor.

"Bro, your comments?" he smirked.

Brick blushed a deep crimson. "Y-you, you're really, I- I just, I can't- GAH!" he stuttered as Butch punched him again.

"You don't see that every day," the green Ruff gloated, "Now _that _is an apocalypse-worthy event! The day Brick the Wonderful stammers around a girl."

"You look, uh, really pretty, Blossom," the Ruff stuttered, ignoring his idiot brother.

Blossom blushed. "O-oh, thank you, Brick," she said, "You look, really nice, too."

Buttercup laughed. "Ha! I'll never let you live this down!" she cried.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her. "Don't. At least I can rub your dress in your face every time you bring it up," she retorted.

"Alright, everyone! Let's get going!" said Bubbles, her and Boomer heading out, "Follow the leader!"

"Tch, isn't that for babies?" Buttercup snorted, rolling her eyes as she made her way out.

Brick offered his hand to Blossom. "May I?" he asked. Blossom shyly accepted.

And as the Professor watched with tears starting to well up in his eyes, the six teens strolled out of the house and made their way to Princess's party. "My girls are getting so big," he sniffed emotionally, before closing the door after them and huffed. "Now, about my vacation," he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

**So there you have it, beautiful people! Chapter 4 with the girls going out with their *ahem* rather handsome dates. Feel free to leave a review on your way out! Your comments are greatly appreciated! 'Till next time!**


	5. Dance Away

**Ahhhh! Oh my god, I am so sorry for leaving you guys on this for so long! Honestly, I had planned so many deadlines to post this but y'all probably figured out how i am by now...I missed all of them, for I AM the queen of procrastination. **

**Argh, anyways. What matters most is that after a whole year (a YEAR, can you believe it?) I am finally done this and the only thing i can hope from you all is that you enjoyed reading this as much as i had fun writing it, and hope to see you all again on all my other writing adventures! **

**For now, ENJOY! XD (You all deserve it ;p)**

* * *

Princess's house party was pretty...extravagant, so to speak.

It looked more fit for a royal ball or such, what with all the expensive-looking décor; beautiful, intricate designs on ceramic swans and flowers that lined the entire place were just some of the many thigs that were scattered around.

The outfits of the party guests, however, as well as the host herself, spoke different levels. Clothes as those were the things that confirmed that they were, indeed, at a mere house party and not something out of a fairytale dance that lacked the ball gown dresses.

Excessive lighting projected all around the room and helped with getting the vibe of the party going.

Guests lingered by the food table and interacted with the others with drinks in their hands as some of their fellow peers danced away under the glamourous disco ball.

The food there –God, the buffet area...

It could put _banquets _to shame.

There was just...

...SO much food.

The guests idly wondered in between partying if Princess actually believed and expected her guests to finish of all that food as if they were hungry pigs who've been starved from food for weeks and not mere humans with small appetites.

And as the six, superpowered teens walked in to Princess's so-called "_house" _party –Buttercup had renamed it the anniversary celebration of the King and Queen (what with all the extravaganza going around everywhere)- they all agreed with a solemn face that the dumpster was what laid in the inevitable fate of all the party food.

What a shame, too, considering all the burden their darling host must've put on all the cooks...

And now their hard work wouldn't even be worth the all the effort.

Well.

That was just Princess for you.

"Man, does Princess dress to _impress," _Boomer remarked upon arriving as he looked around.

"Quite literally," Buttercup muttered as she glanced over at their haughty host.

Princess wore a XXXXX and waved at them when she caught them looking, sending a flirty wink to the boys, who instantly turned away with disgusted looks on their faces.

"She oughtta be better off in a club with that slutty dress of hers than here," Buttercup muttered.

"Okay, Buttercup," Blossom interrupted, "Now that's a little mean."

"Like you don't say worse when you two bump heads," Buttercup retaliated instead with an eye roll.

"Alright," the Pink Puff admitted reluctantly as the tomboy smirked, "But still."

'How much does her daddy pay her again to stay with him?" Boomer asked absentmindedly, craning his head to look up and around, "'Cause all this merch has to cost bucks."

"God only knows," Buttercup muttered as everyone started to snicker.

"You say the funniest things sometimes," Butch grinned as he smacked Boomer's shoulder.

"Owch!"

"Well," Blossom huffed as she blew a strand of hair away from her face, "As long as the prissy princess doesn't come along sauntering in all her _wonderful _attire, I think we'll have a fun night."

"Is someone jealous?" Buttercup teased as she nudged her older sister's elbow.

"I'm disgusted," Blossom retaliated with an unimpressive stare.

Buttercup deflated. "You're no fun," she grumbled.

Butch grinned and slid his arms around her shoulders. "Hey, but I am," he said.

"Shut up," Buttercup grumbled, though her cheeks dusted with a slight pink tinge, "You're no fun, either. You're a _loser. _Might I remind you...?"

Butch frowned as Buttercup smirked.

"That's because I gave you an accidental head start," the Ruff grumbled under his breath.

And then Bubbles squealed.

"Oooh! Look!" she screeched in excitement, jumping up and down, "Our friends! They're here!"

"God, you act like you've never seen them in years," said Buttercup.

"Mitch, duuuude!" Butch drawled with a grin as he greeted the approaching brunet with a high five.

"Yo, man!" Mitch greeted back, slapping him high, before turning to Buttercup.

"Butters," he acknowledged as the Puff smirked, giving him a fist bump.

"Mitchelson," she greeted.

"AH! Robiiiiin!" Bubbles squealed as she gave her a death squeeze, "Eeeee!"

Robin patted her on the back. "Nice to see you, too, Bubbles," she said meekly, "Um, Girl, I think I need to breathe?"

"Oi! Bubbly, let go of my girlfriend! You gonna kill her or something?" Mike exclaimed.

"Sorry," Bubbles giggled as she let go, "Hi, Mike."

"Hey," Mike muttered, giving her the stink-eye, causing Bubbles to laugh even more and punch him lightly n the shoulder.

"Oh, come on, _Mikey," _she grinned as Robin blushed, "I know you're not mad. No one can fool me."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows that," Mike rolled his eyes as a smile bloomed on his face, the party vibe finally getting to him.

"Oh, come on, already," Robin finally said, "Let's go dance!"

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed as she grabbed Boomer, "Come on, Dork. Let's go!"

Boomer grinned goofily like the idiot he was and let her drag him away.

Brick had already quietly gone and swept Blossom away long before anyone even noticed them go, and all eyes were now on them as they stole the dance floor.

Blossom's rose gold dress twirled every which way as Brick spun her around, the audience clapping to the beat as they set the floor on fire.

Buttercup chuckled next to Butch as they watched.

"Look at them go at it," she smiled.

"Now that's how you dance with a girl," the Ruff grinned, " My big bro is _killin' _it!"

"Woo!" Robin cheered, "Go, Blossom!"

"Look at them go!" Bubbles squealed as she clapped.

Brick smirked at his counterpart, enjoying her red flush.

"Tired?" he teased, "Or are you ready to give them a _real _show?"

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Please," she snorted, "This is nothing."

"You wanna keep up?" Brick challenged.

Blossom smiled just as devilishly back, "You're on."

Brick burst forth into a totally new level and grinned as Blossom kept up with his every move. "Told ya it's nothing," she smirked.

Brick only smirked back.

"Daaamn, they're gooood," Mike commented, impressed.

"Good?" Robin repeated before jumping up, "They're the best!"

"I can only imagine Princess' reaction," Buttercup snickered.

"Oooh, me!" Boomer cried, "She'll probably be like this."

"Oh no," Butch groaned as Boomer drew in a breath to imitate their host.

"Oh, dear _god, _why is my Bricky-wicky dancing with that _god _awful _power _Puff! Why did him and his stupid brothers even _bring _those goody _two shoes. _You three were supposed to be _mine! _Mine mine _mine!"_ Boomer screeched, even stamping his foot in the end in true Princess-fashion.

"You're awful," Butch muttered.

"He's _right," _Buttercup snickered as she jabbed him in the rib.

Meanwhile, Princess was on the other side of the gigantic room hanging around her little squad when she noticed more than half of all her guests crowded around in a corner on the other side. Curiosity getting the better of her, she wondered what was going on over there.

As she made her way over to the dance floor, her crew in tow, Buttercup looked over her shoulder and mockingly waved her over as she called out to the others.

"Yo, look who's comin' to watch the show!" she cried gleefully.

"Ayeeee! If it 'ain't Princess and her pussy cats in boots!" Butch cheered.

"It's _kittens, _dumbass," Buttercup corrected.

"Oh, so you've heard?" Bubbles asked cheekily as Princess stomped through them all, "Tickets sell out fast!"

"And you wouldn't want to miss this for the _world_," Robin added, snickering.

"What's going on here?" Princess demanded as she pushed through the crowd, "Hey! Get outta the way!"

She finally pushed through the heart of the crowd with a huff and the sight that met her eyes made her freeze in shock as her mouth dropped, dumbfounded.

"Wh-" she stammered as the sight of her rival spinning and twirling away in the arms of _her _future boyfriend and suitor and- and- this was just NOT acceptable!

"What are- What are you _doing?!" _she finally screeched when she regained her voice.

"Dancing, duh," Blossom only smirked as Brick spun her past Princess.

"With _MY _dat- My future boyfriend?!"

"I think he's taken, sorry," Blossom only answered in sugar coated words as Brick chose then to give her a quick peck, "See?"

Princess's face flushed in anger as she witnessed the sight of their so-called _dancing. _They called _THAT _dancing? Why, they've never even seen the face of true dance! She'd show them!

"You call that dancing?" Princess demanded as she grabbed the nearest boy from the crowd and pulled him by the front of his shirt, "I'll show you _real _dancing."

"GAH!" The boy yelped out, "What are you- But I'm no dance partner! I have two left feet!?"" he howled feebly.

Buttercup sniggered as she leaned over towards Butch.

"Unfortunately, so does Princess," and Butch had to stifle his snorts.

Princess yanked the poor male onto the dance floor as she yelled in his face, spit flying all over the place in anger as she practically spat at him, "Just shut up and dance like a gentleman, moron!"

The boy instantly went to wipe the offending saliva off as the insane _bitch _in his opinion dragged him to the center alongside the dancing red duo.

Brick raised one blood-red eye as Princess glared at them.

"You wanna compete?" he asked, amused.

"You know I'm better than the _slut _you just wiped the floor with," Princess snarled.

Blossom only raised an eye at the term Princess had used to refer to her but chose not to comment, instead retaliating with words that made Princess's blood boil.

"Please," Blossom snorted, "I could beat you even if I didn't know how to dance."

"Why you- You arrogant, stuck up _bitch!" _Princess spouted.

"Oh, how lovely, Princess," Blossom only cooed with a smirk, "You are certainly so _very _creative_. _Why, _bitch?_ How exquisite indeed. I have never heard such an _original _insult."

Princess's face flushed with anger.

"You are SO calling for a one-on-one battle," she seethed.

"Am I?" Blossom answered casually as she looked at her nails, "Then bring it on."

"DANCE BATTLE!" Robin and Bubbles yelled in sync.

Princess smirked as she looked her rival in the eye. "You're going down," she told her, "I've improved MUCH since your pathetic excuse of a being last saw me dance."

"Oh, we'll see, darling, won't we?" Blossom only answered back coolly with a smirk of her own.

"HIT IT!" Princess yelled to the DJ.

The room blasted into a new round of music once more as the crowd cheered.

Princess took a couple of wide strides towards Blossom, ready to begin. Blossom only looked at her in bemusement. "Go on, begin," she said, "_Impress me."_

Princess glowered but the beat of the music forced her to start so she only took off into a spin with a snotty huff.

The fast spin brought her nose to nose with Puff. "Beat that," she challenged.

"You think I can't do a measly spin?" Blossom sneered, a look more fitting on her tomboy sister than her, and turned around in a series of turns before arching out her leg as she pirouetted, causing Princess to hastily back away to avoid getting kicked.

Blossom matched her opponent with a smirk of her own as she raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner. "Any good?" she taunted as Princess grit her teeth.

"That's how you do it!" Robin whooped, "Show 'em Blossom!"

"Don't think I didn't take ballet that year, bitch," Princess seethed, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh? Is that so?" Blossom questioned, "Show me then."

Princess growled but set off.

Leaps, turns, and twirls she did, spinning every which way and actually impressing the crowd...Blossom was mildly impressed.

...but not much, since she could do everything the yellow-clad girl did ten times _better. _An easy smirk slid onto her face as Princess slowed down with the beat, signaling that it was her time to go.

Princess was huffing and puffing for breath and she practically snatched the water bottle one of her crew members offered to her. "Beat...THAT..._bitch!" _

"Not bad, Princess," Blossom paused, then sneered, "_But you forget I do it better_."

Robin started whooping once more in agreement and several others followed her in check. "You go, Girl!" she yelled, waving her arms in the air, "Show the bitch what _real _moves look like!"

Blossom's eyes twinkled when she locked eyes with her counterpart. The red Ruff merely crossed his arms and smirked back approvingly. They both already knew who the winner was going to be.

"My pleasure," Blossom answered, more to her Ruff than anyone else, but everyone heard it the same.

The Puff launched into a series of complicated turns and ballet moves that stole the breath away from the audience and made Princess's mouth drop as she took in her rival's beautiful form when she danced.

Brick found it hard to breathe watching her dance like an angel. Boomer gave him a couple whacks on the back out of concern when he started to cough and wheeze.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yep. Never better," Brick wheezed, managing a smile.

"Ah, he's fine," Butch shrugged as he airily waved it off, "He's just dying inside from watching Blossom dance. No biggie."

And then he smirked at his older brother who's blush had darkened so much one could assume the temperature in the room had equaled to the ones in the desert.

When the song finally ended, the winner of their little "dance-off" was pretty clear as Blossom stood proud with her hand on her hip overlooking Princess stomp away and seethe in anger and humiliation. She hadn't even bothered to try and mask her defeat after the entire crowd started cheering and chorusing out Blossom's name.

"Eeeeeeee!" Bubbles squealed, hugging her pink-eyed sister after the whole ordeal was over. Robin joined in soon after.

"You were AMZING!" The brunette gushed, "Like, you totally left her in the dust!"

Bubbles giggled. "Yeah," she chimed in.

Brick smirked.

"Nicely done, Pinky," he rumbled low enough for only her to hear.

Blossom blushed and had to look away but the Ruff cupped her chin gently and turned her face back towards him, before flashing a genuine smile.

Blossom smiled back and both redheads were lost in the other's eyes.

"Awwwww!" Bubbles cooed, melting alongside Robin with clasped hands.

Blossom broke off their staring contest in embarrassment and hid her face in her counterpart's shirt as Bubbles giggled.

The blue Puff then turned around to face her own counterpart with a bounce in her step. "Come on, you Dork! Now it's our turn to go dance!" she said exuberantly, before clasping her hand with Boomer's and pulling him away.

The blue Ruff only curled his lips into a lovesick smile as he let his bubbly date drag him off.

"Aaaaaaand Boomer's lost it," Butch grinned, watching his idiotic brother dance around in a daze with his giggling girl calling him by pet names.

"And Bubs knows exactly how to do it," Buttercup finished with a smile of her own.

The Greens watched for a while until Butch put an arm over his counterpart's shoulder, making her glance up at him in surprise, though she snuggled into him nevertheless.

"You wanna go hit it?" he asked in murmur, still overlooking both his brothers sweep their respective girls off their feet with a grin.

Buttercup followed the train of his eyes.

"What, dance?" she asked, "Oh, I don't da- AAH!"

Butch grinned as he spun her around and smirked at her when he found her quite capable indeed of dancing when the Puff was able to take control of her spin as he dipped her down, leaning over her.

"Don't dance, you say?" he smirked as she flushed.

"R-Reflexes!" Buttercup stuttered, "I-I fight every day!"

"Uh-huh," Butch answered unconvincingly, "Then explain this," and then he sent her into another fast spin, which she was once again, able to bring under control.

The Puff fell back into his arms like a top as Butch caught her, out of breath.

Butch's smirk only grew as he locked eyes.

Buttercup scowled.

"Oh, shut up, loser!" she finally cried, "Fine! You wanna dance? Then you're gonna get one!"

And then she too pushed him towards the dance floor and swayed him away to the beat of the music.

"H-Hey, Buttercup wait!" Butch suddenly stammered, "B-But I don't-"

Buttercup's eyes glinted. "Aw, but Butchie-Boy," she interrupted, breathing next to his ear, "I thought you wanted to dance."

Her warm breath tickled his ear and he blushed, before she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and laughed happily, pulling him away.

Butch merely let the girl o what she wanted, transfixed by her twinkling laugh, realizing that she'd _kissed him._

….He was in heaven...dancing away with best girl he could ever ask for.

Boy was he happy for acting like a fool and kissing his counterpart out of the blue that day, because right now, he couldn't ask for a better moment in his life.

"You are truly someone amazing, Buttercup," Butch suddenly rumbled in her ear.

The Puff seemed surprised at the sudden statement, before locking eyes and giving her Ruff a genuine smile.

"Same here, Ruff," she whispered.

And then the world could've gone and exploded for all the Greens cared, because right now, nothing mattered more to them than each other.

They were lost in their own world.

And life was now a happy place.

* * *

**This has been a long ride and it marks a special milestone in my writing history because this is my first ever completed multi-chapter story and yes, I will be missing this...Part of why i didn't update for so long. I was afraid to finish it because I loved it so much but of course, I have to finish ii at SOME point, right?**

**And no better time like the present! :) Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all for bearing with me for this long and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Hope to see you all again in the long run! Take Care!**


End file.
